Donkey Kong (event)
Donkey Kong is the name of the event given in July 9th of 1981 in which Pauline Verducci got kidnapped by a giant enraged Kong who (at the time) was called Donkey Kong. Mario Mario, who at the time was a carpenter, jumped at the opportunity to attempt at saving Pauline. Witnesses noted Mario Mario's extreme and sudden athletic abilities alongside his quick reflexes to be "unnatural for a carpenter". As of this writing, the Kong renamed himself to Cranky Kong, with another Kong taking the name of Donkey Kong. Background Previously, people have seen the Kong in Mario Mario's home, specifically as a pet. It was at this time that Mario's job was still just a carpenter. At the time, Pauline Verducci was Mario's romantic partner and would visit him frequently. Theories exist, but the biggest one is the motive of why the Kong would kidnap Pauline and take her captive. One theory that has caught on and almost believed to be true is the theory that Mario abused the Kong, the collective abuse he has gotten eventually enraged him and broke out of Mario's house, taking Pauline alongside him. Whether that theory holds up or not is still up for debate. Luigi Mario has not yet commented to the event. Course of the event The kong took off with Pauline in a fit of frenzy rage. With no idea on where to go, the kong hastily looked around on where to go as the area was filled with civilians, he quickly took notice of a 100 meter construction site and decided to climb on it. The reasons on why he chose a construction site could be explained, it was either the bright red girders, the easy grip that the steel joist brought, or simply a combination of the two. The construction on that site immediately halted, as workers tried to evacuate the site as quickly as they possibly could. In the midst of all of this chaos, Mario ran ahead in pursuit of his pet and girlfriend, discovering that the kong has climbed the construction site with his girlfriend in his hands. Mario took no thought and decided to climb the site, with no disregard for safety. The climb The 100 meter climb to reach Pauline was no simple task for Mario, and it was clear to see via the public, as they had a front-view watch of the events taking place. In a manner of defense, Cranky Kong used anything he could find to throw at Mario, which were only barrels. Oddly enough, the oil tank which was placed at the bottom of the construction site gave rise to sentient and hostile balls of fire. The fire also looked to be hostile to Mario, as the fire squarely aimed they movement to Mario's area. With quick improvisation, Mario used the hammers strewn about the site which was left during the evacuation to destroy the oncoming barrel projectiles alongside the hostile sentient fire chasing after him. Eventually, all three have reached the top of the construction, and the kong had no other option but to defend himself physically. This was bad for Mario, he was physically weaker than the kong at the time, so he once again improvised a tactic: unplug the bolts holding the platform the kong was on to make him fall. The plan was successful, and the platforms supporting the kong collapsed, making him fall and suffer a head injury. This also reunited Pauline with Mario. Aftermath Many have praised Mario Mario's performance during the event, often noting his extreme acrobatic skills and quick thinking, this has monikered him the nickname of "Jumpman". Mario, however, was quite angry with the events that have happened. After the kong escaped to a jungle closest to the city, Mario tracked his location and caged him up. This would lead to his son, Donkey Kong Jr., freeing his father. This came to be known eventually as the Donkey Kong Jr. event. At the time, Pauline wasn't mayor of New Donk City and didn't until many years later. Her popularity thanks to the event possibly helped contribute to her eventual election. Impact Many people still remember the event, with some artists still painting the walls of New Donk City as graffiti. In modern times, Pauline even composed a song featuring elements about the event. A video game arcade based on the events was developed and released in the same year, it closely follows the original event, yet was simplified due to memory limitations. The arcade version eventually got ported over on many other systems, yet most will call the arcade version the superior version. The arcade version also got very popular, with many competing to reach the highest possible score. Contributor images Official = This was, at the time, their appearance. MarioMarioDKArcade.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKArcade.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKArcade.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Intellivision = Their "Intellivision" appearance. MarioMarioDKIntellivision.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKIntellivision.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKIntellivision.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Atari 2600 = Their "Atari 2600" appearance. MarioMarioDK2600.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDK2600.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDK2600.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Atari 8-bit = Their "Atari 8-bit" appearance. MarioMarioDK8Bit.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDK8Bit.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDK8Bit.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Commodore VIC-20 = Their "Commodore VIC-20" appearance. MarioMarioDKVIC20.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKVIC20.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKVIC20.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|DOS = Their "DOS" appearance. MarioMarioDKDOS.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKDOS.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKDOS.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Apple II = Their "Apple II" appearance. MarioMarioDKAppleII.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKAppleII.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKAppleII.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|ZX Spectrum = Their "ZX Spectrum" appearance. MarioMarioDKZKSpectrum.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKZKSpectrum.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKZKSpectrum.png|Pauline Ferducci |-|Coleco Tabletop = Their "Coleco Tabletop" appearance. MarioMarioDKColeco.png|Mario Mario CrankyKongDKColeco.png|Cranky Kong PaulineLadyDKColeco.png|Pauline Ferducci Category:Events Category:Mario Franchise